fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Szukając Wsparcia
Czyta się przyjemnie tylko pare błędów językowych lepiej przeczytaj jeszcze raz i popoprawiaj. PS. Rozdział 3 odrazu mi się skojarzył z krzyżakami. Malum121 W jaki sposób :) ? Vezok999 21:19, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu oprócz Kopaki nuvy piszesz najlepsze opowiadania. Żeby nie było inne też mi się podobają ale opowiadania tych dwóch są zaj***ste.--LhikanNuva Dzięki :) Vezok999 15:57, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Ja też bardzo dziękuje za pochwałę :) -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:39, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) A ja to pies? :( Mniejsza z tym, koniec off-topu. Opowiadanie fajne, szczególnie ten kawałek z życia SS. Kani--Nui 18:24, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze Kani sorry zapomniałem twoje opowiadania są wciągające;)--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 19:57, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Thx :]Kani--Nui 20:49, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Założę się o lewą rękę, że następny będzie Trost z Tarentu.Kani--Nui 18:05, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Skąd wiesz? Vezok999 19:22, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Łatwo się domyślić, teraz dasz wszystkich swoich Toa. :p A opowiadanie nawet nawet, takie najlepsze to ono znowu nie jest, sporo błędów i klimat mi troszeczkę nie odpowiada, ale jednak czyta się fajnie. Tak z 7,5/10. :) PS. Lhikqan zapomniałeś jeszcze o mnie. :D __KopakaNuva 21:16, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Bez urazy Lhikan, ale jest jednak lepsze od Twoich opowiadań. Jak dla mnie klimat jest, co do Toa, to było przecież logiczne, po co inaczej by tych wszystkich Toa wypisywał, strzelam też, że znajdzie się tu miejsce również dla Legwana i Drapieżcy. Błedów orto- i gramatycznych się nie czepiam. Ogólnie powieść bardzo dobra, przeciętna, ale jedna z lepszych daję 9/10--Guurahk 06:56, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Moja pierwsza, więc z ocen się cieszę. Za błędy gramatyczne, języowe, stylistyczne itd. przepraszam, ale jak skończę, to zanim zacznę drugą opowiesć (zmieniłem plany, i o Floreksie są już 3, nie 2 inne opoiwadania planowane) to je poprawię. A Kopaka, Lhikan ma prawo wybierac, co u się podoba :P Vezok999 08:37, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) A i rzeczywiscie po tych Toa, których opublikowałem można było się domysleć Vezok999 08:50, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Gurcio wiadomo, że to nie ma porównań do moich opowiadań;) Rzeczywiście zapomniałem jeszcze o Kopace;) Ale ogólnie to najlepsze opowiadanie jakie czytałem (teraz zdziwienie O_o) to Karawana o Ósmej;)--LhikanNuva wA więc moim stylem oceniania - za obrazek 2/10 bardzo estetyczny, za płynność czytania 5/10, i za bohaterów 2,5/10 (Wyjaśniam: Aby mieć bohaterów 3/10 trzeba tak jak Kani zbierać ich od innych). Razem 9,5/10;)--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 11:18, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) NIe rzebym narzekał, ale Trogg nie jest mój : ) A w opowiadaniiiu nr 2 będzie chyba więcej nie moich postaci Vezok999 13:19, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Nie no sorry zapomniałem o trogu ale to i tak chyba nie zmieni oceny;)--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 13:37, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Niezła opowieść, ale za mało akcji. 9/10. Zivo22 10:20, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Qrde moll teraz zauważyłem jak się u góry machnąłem. Miałem na myśli Kopakę Nuva (tego od Khaara). Wy też macie tak, że piszecie o czymś innym, a myślicie o czymś innym i piszecie o tym o czym myślicie? Pisałem do Kopaki, a myślałem o Lhikanie i tak się qrde maznąłem. Cholibcia--Guurahk 10:24, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmhmhmhmhhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. Dobra, z opowieści wynika, że Toa nie są tak ZajedwabiściePotężniŻeRozwalająWszystkoCoŻyjeINieDaSięIchPokonać. I dobrze...Wątek śmierci też niezły, chociaż niezbyt tych Toa poznałem i jakoś nie miałem problemów z zaakceptowaniem tego faktu. Podróż po jakimś archipelagu, od wyspoy do wyspy... I jakoś w końcu wszyscy chcą im pomóc. Przydalaby się jakaś walka na wyspie, z takimi głupimi istotami a'la Voroksowie. Ale cóż, ja tylko krytykuję... Interpunkcja i ortografia w sumie ok. Tymczasem Skakdi na wyspie jakoś szybko idzie robota... Widocznie nie ma tam polskich robotników...;) Żart. Części trochę krótkie... Coś też wątpię, że TSO będzie się chciało płynąć na Sedin, żeby ująć bandę nieposłusznych Skakdi. Ale może... Ja tylko krytykuję... O teraz jestem trochę dalejw opowieści i ortografia trochę podupada... Ale lekko... Dobra, fabuła ciekawa. Interpunkcja, ortografia wysoka-średnia. Skakdi napadli na jedną wyspę i zaczęli budować fortyfikacje, obawiając się ataku DH. Jeśli Florex & SKA zbiorą odpowiednie siły i ruszą na Sedun, by ją (jego?) odzyskać, a Łowcy również tam dotrą, będzie niezła walka, która z pewnością będzie ewenementem... Ale skoro opowieść nie jest skończona, oceny jeszcze nie daję. The Champ Is Here!!! 11:09, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Tzn, to co mówi Spizok, to mówi oparty na swojej wiedzy... Wyspa to Sedin ;p, ale pewnie popełniłeś literówkę, i jest to rodzaj rz. Skoro chcesz Voroxów :D to następny rozdział powinien cię miło zaskoczyć, a z tymi DH ogólnie będzie trochę zamieszania. Za błędy przepraszam Vezok999 11:18, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Veziu, kiedy czytałem Twoje opowiadanie na wycieczce szkolnej, przypomniałem sobie o tym, że Drawzer widział kiedyś Toa w zielonym pancerzu, a tu w następnym rozdziale łup! i jest o tym. Mam nadzieję, że pociągniesz ten wątek i będzie odkryta przeszłość Florexa i Drawzera--Guurahk 16:54, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) O tak, bąź pewien, że to zrobię, bo to ma bezpośrednie powiązanie z całą moją historią Vezok999 18:08, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Oł je! xD--Guurahk 18:26, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Matko.... co to jest? chyba najgorsze opowiadanie jakie czytalem..... :P Ciekawe jakie ty byś napisał. Nawet nie potrafisz się zajerestrować. :PP Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:32, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) Byłbyś łaskaw się zalogować/zarejestrować? Vezok999 12:46, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) Nie :P - jak sie zaloguje, to mnie zbanujecei, za to, ze po was jade. 1. Używaj polskich liter 2. Opinię wyrażąć swoją może każdy- jakbyśmy mieli cię zablokować, to byś miał bana na adresie IP, węc bądź odważny i przyznaj się, kim jesteś Vezok999 12:59, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Może to "typowy antyfan"? - Może... ja nie mówię, że jestem mistrzem FF'ów, bo nie jestem- ale jak ktoś już komentuje, to niech ma odwagę zrobić to jawnie Vezok999 13:02, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Skońoczone Szukając Wsparcia Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Która z głównych postaci SzW spodobała ci się najbardziej w opowiadaniu? Florex Metarion Trogg Drawzer Spizok A więc, po 8 miesiącach pisania zakończyłem moje pierwsze opowiadanie :) Bardzo się z tego cieszę i mam nadzieję, że tym, którzy przeczytali się spodobało, a przynajmniej choć trochę. Pisałem to długo, wiec jak ktoś ma trochę czsau to można by to przeczytać od nowa, gotowe na raz. Wstawiłem poza tradycyjną ankietą pytanie co do ulubionej postaci- chodzi mi tu o charakter i zachowanie, nie mocka. Chciałbym też odpowiedzi słownych. I chciałbym użyć tez kilku cytatów z SzW, pomożecie wybrać najlepsze :)? Vezok999 20:46, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Ta zaczepka Drawzera do Ta-Toa w barze. Ogólnie ekstra, czyta się przyjemnie, choć jak na mój gust mało akcji, lecz myślę, że Odwet mi to wynagrodzi.9/10 Kani--Nui 20:53, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Świetne. Znalazłoby się kilka błędów gramatycznych i ortograficznych, ale ogółem opowiadanie jest świetne i wciągające. Stawia tyle pytań, ma tyle niedokończonych wątków, że nie potrafię się doczekać Odwetu. Najbardziej zaskoczyło mnie... umieszczenie Gravitsa :D--Guurahk 21:08, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) A jakieś propozycje cytatów? No dobra, może Malum będzie z deka zły, ale jest tworzona gra SzW na rpg makerze :) Mamy już 1 rozdział :) A właściwie to Malum, bo ja tylko biorę udział w tym jao nadzorca, podsuwam pomysły, ale on to tworzy Vezok999 21:21, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Niemożliwe! Skończyłeś! :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Też byłem w szoku :D Vezok999 13:35, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że Odwet będzie lepszy. Nie znacyz to, że SzW mi się nie podoba. Niezłe. Ale interpunkcja, ortografia. Jednak nie jest strasznie. Jest lepiej, niż "ujdzie". Jednak aż takiego podniecenia (kto pomyślał o erotyce, jest zboczony) nie czułem. Koniec taki niekompletny, przejście do następnej historii (która potrwa pewnie pół roku) ale mogło byż lepiej. Jak dla mnie porównywalne z Deval's Story, ale zakończenie takie lepsze. Cóż jedym slowem: Nie jest źle, nie jest cudownie-pięknie-wspaniale tylko fajnie. 8/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:37, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie zapeszaj! :D Mam nadzieje, mam sposób, na inspirowanie się do pisania... mam nadzieję, ze do końca tego roku Odwet będzie skończony Vezok999 14:49, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Do końca roku?! W marzeniach...Kani--Nui 16:17, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, można nie wierzyć, nie dziwię się w sumie wam, ale Odwet planuję zrobić krótszy, coś na miarę opowieści Rurkinsa, historię mam chyba całą obmyślaną i mam inspirację. Może się wyrobię :) Vezok999 16:33, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie jestem mistrzem super-giga długich komentarzy, więc nie będę się rozpisywał. No więc... Fabuła jest ciekawa, chce się wiedzieć co będzie dalej, jednak tekst, przez liczne literówki, błędy itp. jest nieco monotonny. Mógłbyś go nieco poprawić. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem, mało akcji. Najlepszą postacią(i najśmieszniejszą) według mnie jest Trogg, co zresztą zaznaczyłem w ankiecie. Moim zdaniem opowiadanie nie jest mistrzowskie, ale i tak wybija się z pośród innych. W ankiecie zaznaczyłem oczywiście "Świetnie". W skali będzie jakieś 9/10. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:23, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Czyli się mi jednak udało wykreować Trogga tak, jak chciałem, fajnie :) Jak na pierwsze opowiadanie czuje się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany Vezok999 17:27, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Vez, takie małe zapytanko. Kiedy dzieje się akcja SzW? W sensie ile lat przed/po WK--Guurahk 08:46, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Archipelag Półksiężyca → Po Wielkim Katakliźmie → pierwsza linijka Vezok999 15:19, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) No bo właśnie... Takie małe niedopatrzenie. Kohlii powstało na Mata Nui, a Matoranie powrócili do Metru Nui dopiero 1000 lat po WK, dlatego Tifren i inni nie mogli oglądać meczów Kohlii... Co najwyżej mogli oglądać Koli.--Guurahk 18:00, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Oj tam, Guru, czepiasz się. Toa Revon 18:02, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) "Veziu jednak wie, co to FF-owanie". Ocenię, jak mis się zechce przeczytać. OdrodzonyStarożytny 13:27, mar 13, 2012 (UTC)